The LJS Sojourner and her Crew
The LJS Sojourner, formerly known as The Enchanted Rose, a Leyjammer Ship capable of travelling between the worlds of the cosmos. Her Current and Former Crew Captain Azriel Firesworn Navigator Eryn, Lost Seeress Security '''Bradshaw Mortis '''Doctor Mavado Former Crewmen Ex-Security Ectar Storm-Hammer Nimble Hands Ahri History Once known as the Enchanted Rose, Azriel, Eryn, Ectar and Ahri, took possession of the ship from it's then current holder Gaston in order to reach civilisation, or more accurately the city of Yeden where Azriel lives. On the way to there, they had the ship renovated at the port town of Tulatha, removing its gaudy rose-patterned decorations and essentially getting rid of anything that might identify the Rose, as they had found a deed not in Gaston's name, which was used to forge one in their names. Once reaching Yeden and defeating La Neve, they found an ancient schematic which detailed a method of outfitting the Ship with a series of magical devices that would allow them to safely travel to other worlds. With the help of the Scrivener of the Temple of Aiban and Azriel's parents, they obtained the locations of where they might find Environmental Shields (from the Northern Iceland Nomands), A Gravity Generator, A Ship-wide Air Bubble (both from the Underwater Kingdoms) and a Leyjammer Hyperdrive Engine capable of off-world travel. Hiring a crew to fully sail the craft and re-christening her The Sojourner, they set off for the northern city of Kar'men. Not remaining long after Orcs invaded from off-world, they fled after nearly facing total over-whelming defeat (losing Ectar and Ahri) to Don'na south of Kar'men. While at a Captain's Meet to discuss what to do about the Orc invasion they discovered that a small ship captain had an off-world engine on his ship. Azriel attempted to make a deal with him but the other captains all wanted a piece of it and the owner fled. After boarding, bargaining for the engine and defending the ship from the larger ones, they got the engine and helped the Otterkin captain escape. Next were the environmental shields, while they got one from the Otter captain, they need another so they ventured into the Northern Icelands. The nomads there greeted them and they bartered for the sails using some cold-iron leaves and the healing skills of their new crewmember, Mavado, and Azriel's assistance. They also offered to investigate their fishing grounds for the cause of a disease that was wreaking their food supply. Out on the fishing grounds they made contact with the Underwater civilisation to see if they were affected by this and offered their services in exchange for the rest of parts they needed. Azriel managed to manipulate the ships new systems so that the ship could travel underwater and traveled down into the ocean depths. There they banished an attacking Aboleth and vanquished a former foe who had been corrupted by the Great Kraken of the Argentum Straight. In return for these they acquired permanent ownership of the Gravity Generator and Air Bubble. Now the Sojourner was fully equipped to go out and explore the cosmos. Leaving the world of Karr'del behind, she and her crew left for new worlds, the first of which was the Desert world of Sah'ra.